El loco nuevo amor de Momoko
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Es su primer año en secundaria y Momoko esta segura de que este sera en el que encontrara a su príncipe azul. Después de ser rescatada de un encuentro cercano con el lodo ella esta segura de que lo encontró, pero su mejor amiga Miyako no esta muy segura de que ese alguien sea el correcto.
1. Chapter 1

_No debería estar haciendo esto. Pero no me pude resistir y empecé una nueva historia. Va a ser bastante cortita pero espero que a mínimo una persona le guste está demasiado loca idea que me surgió desde la primera vez que vi este anime hace muchísimo tiempo._

**Capítulo 1: Regreso a clases**

El despertador suena, más bien grita porque me está rompiendo los tímpanos. Así que estiro mi mano y lo apago sin abrir los ojos, estoy a punto de sucumbir en el mundo de la niebla y los sueños cuando lo recuerdo… ¡Hoy regreso a clases!

Me paro de la cama de un salto y empiezo a buscar por el piso de mi cuarto como desesperada, en algún lado lo he tenido que dejar, esta… esta… ¡ahí! Mi enorme listón rojo, no voy a ningún lado sin el y obviamente no llegare mi primer día en la secundaria con el pelo suelto.

Después de cepillarme meticulosamente mi larga cabellera (me llega a medio muslo) me pongo una falda corta de mezclilla, una playera blanca con mangas en dos tipos de rosa y un corazoncito amarillo, unos tenis rosa y calcetines blanco. Me miro al espejo y lo sé, soy hermosa. Tengo la piel en un tono claro pero no pálido, el pelo naranja y los ojos rosas ¡si rosas! Igual que los de mi madre. Al final me roció con un poco de perfume y voy a buscar lo realmente importante bajo mi cama.

Abro la caja con cuidado para encontrarla llena de envoltorios de dulces. Mi primer intención es gritarle a Kuriko pero entonces recuerdo todas las veces que tome solo uno. Por suerte mis comics de Johnny Cosmo y Galacticman siguen ahí, así que los meto a mi mochila y corro abajo para sacar dulces antes que mi chismosa hermana lo haga.

Llego a la cocina en silencio, no hay moros en la costa, me acerco a la alacena, estoy por abrirla y…

-¡Mamá, Momoko quiere asaltar la cocina!- el grito de mi hermana hace que me aleje de la alacena y mis preciados dulces.

-Momoko ¿Qué te he dicho de agarrar comida sin permiso?- me regaña mi mamá mientras entra a la cocina, tiene el pelo corto del mismo color que el mío y usa un suéter rosa.

-Que no está bien.- contesto sintiéndome como una niña chiquita- ¿Puedo agarrar unos pocos dulces para llevarlos a la escuela?- pregunto esperanzada.

-No, dijiste lo mismo la semana pasada y vaciaste la alacena.- responde haciendo que el mundo se caiga a mis pies.

-¿Y qué planeas que coma?- le pregunto.

-Plátanos y naranjas.- contesta dándome uno de cada fruta para que los meta en mi mochila.

-Mamá no soy un chango.- contesto mientras una gotita se desliza por mi frente.

-No es comida de chango, es comida saludable.- dice mi mamá mientras se voltea para preparar el desayune que mínimamente consiste en hot-cackes con mermelada.

Mi hermana ríe con ganas mientras yo guardo la saludable comida de chango en mi mochila. La desgraciada por suerte no es tan bonita como yo, tiene el pelo castaño claro y los ojos de un vulgar color miel y aunque comparte casi los mismos rasgos que yo en ella se ven horribles.

-Tú también llevaras eso Kuriko, ni creas que no he notado que te robas la comida.- dice mi mamá y ahora es mi turno de reír.

Después de un ajetreado desayuno donde estuve dos beses apunto de manchar mi playera por culpa de la peste que dice ser mi hermana me voy a lavar los dientes y estoy lista para ir a deslumbrar en la escuela.

-¡Mamá ya me voy!- grito en la puerta.

-¿Traes todo Momoko?- pregunto mi mamá desde la cocina a lo que yo respondo con un "Si"- ¿Y los libros?

Y entonces recuerdo que lo único que está guardado son mis comics y el intento de almuerzo así que tengo que regresar.

A pesar de todos los contratiempos ya estoy en la calle, a tiempo e igual de hermosa que siempre. Este es mi año. A partir de hoy seré la niña más bonita de toda la secundaria y los chicos aran fila para salir conmigo, así que podré elegir al que quiera. Yo continúo caminando muy feliz hasta que una mano se posó en mi hombro.

-Disculpa.- dice la rubia que me toco- Pero tenía que decirte ¡Amo tu falda!

Yo la recorro con la mirada. Trae zapatos negros, calcetas blancas, falda azul a cuadros, blusa blanca y corbata azul. También tiene unos hermosos ojos azules y el pelo sujeto en dos coletas.

-¡Y yo amo como combinas la ropa!- exclamo siendo 100% honesta- Tenemos que salir de compras alguna vez.

-¡Si!- responde ella igual de emocionada mientras ambas flotamos- Me llamo Miyako.

-Y yo Momoko.- nos presentamos emocionadas.

Empezamos a caminar juntas mientras le cuento como planeo que sea la secundaria y ella escucha muy atentamente hasta que un sonido nos distrae.

-¡Muévanse niñas tontas!- grita un niño en bicicleta mientras pasa entre nosotras haciendo que Miyako se estrelle contra una barda de madera y yo caiga hacia un charco de lodo que se formó al lado de la banqueta.

Veo como mi vida pasa frente a mis ojos y como esta acabara. Llegare a la escuela, en mi primer día de clases, toda sucia. La gente se burlara de mí y seré llamada "La mancha de lodo" por el resto de mi vida.

Y entonces, cuando mi pelo apenas está rozando el suelo un par de fuertes brazos me sostienen y oigo una patineta estrellarse en el suelo uno metros enfrente.

_¡Aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia! La primera en este foro. Sé que está un poquito corto pero el chiste era dejarlos con la intriga. ¿Cuántos capítulos les gustaría que fueran? Yo estaba pensando entre cuatro y ocho. Así que ustedes eligen. Espero con ansias muchos reviews._

_Los quiere: yo._


	2. Chapter 2

_Dios mío son tan maravillosos, gracias por la aceptación que ha tenido mi historia. Así que por ser así de increíbles aquí les tengo el segundo capítulo, espero y les guste._

**Capítulo 2: Una gorra verde**

Abro un ojo y después el otro. La persona que me sostuvo me ayuda a ponerme en equilibrio, es un chico. Usa una gorra verde con blanco que le tapa los ojos aunque veo un destello esmeralda entre la sombra. Su desordenado pelo de un color azabache le llega por debajo de las orejas. ¡Dios mío es guapísimo!

-Ten más cuidado la próxima ves ¿sí?- ¡me hablo!- No voy a estar ahí siempre para salvarte.

Sale corriendo unos pasos y noto que sus zapatos están empapados por el lodo del que me salvo. Toma su patineta y sale volando de ahí. No puedo creerlo aparte de héroe es deportista.

-Creo que me he enamorado.- digo acompañado de un suspiro.

-¿Su vos es un poco aguda no?- arruina el momento Miyako.

-¡Claro que es un poco aguda! Al igual que nosotras está llegando a la adolescencia y lo raro seria que su vos fuera más grabe.- defiendo a mi amorcito usando todo el conocimiento que pude absorber durante mis clases de Ciencias Naturales- Apenas está en la etapa en la que se engrosa la vos y es normal que hable así y tenga gallos de vez en cuando.

-Si tú lo dices.

Después de eso continuamos el camino hacia la escuela. Miyako se ha puesto a hablar sobre algo relacionado con su abuela pero la verdad no le presto mucha atención, estoy demasiado emocionada, nunca pensé que encontraría a mi príncipe azul tan pronto y mucho menos que sería tan caballeroso.

-¿Crees que le guste?- le pregunto a Miyako ya unos pasos por llegar al plantel.

-¿A quién?- me contesta con una pregunta- ¿A los peces que están en mi estanque?

-Claro que no,- le explico- al chico de la gorra verde, al que me salvo.

-Oh. Honestamente lo dudo.

-¡¿Pero por qué?!- le pregunto escandalizada, no es lógico que lo dude.

-No se conocen de nada Momoko, y eres bonita pero uno no se enamora nada más así.- se explicó- En tu caso es distinto, él te salvo, así que es normal que sientas algo pero…

-Lo capto.- la detuve, no tenía que seguir la idea era muy simple.

Él me había salvado pero no había tenido ninguna muestra de interés. Después de salvar a la chica lo normal era que el susodicho se ofreciera a acompañarla hasta clases, le indicara un lugar adonde ambos salían corriendo (tomados de la mano) o al menos le preguntara su nombre. Bueno eso pasa en las películas, mientras que mi príncipe de gorra verde ni siquiera me dio tiempo de agradecerle.

-¿Y crees que hay alguna forma de lograr qué él también sienta algo más por mí?- pregunto esperanzada y entonces Miyako hace lo más hermoso que ha hecho desde que la conocí, asiente.

Un plan, eso es lo que necesitamos, pero lo tendremos que formar al rato porque ahorita lo que tenemos que hacer es poner atención a lo que dice el director. El discurso no es muy importante, habla sobre la importancia de la puntualidad, el trabajo… etc. Así que tengo tiempo de sobra para buscar a "gorra verde" entre la multitud de alumnos que fingimos prestar atención. Por más extraño que parezca no es muy fácil así que tardo más de lo esperado y en cuanto la asistente del director anuncia que dirá el grupo al que los nuevos alumnos serán asignados la veo, la gorra, unas tres filas por delante de mí.

-¡Momoko Akatsumi! Grupo C.

Me levanto de mi silla al lado de Miyako y aprieto su mano durante un segundo. Camino hasta donde una dulce mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules me indica cómo llegar a mi nuevo salón. Miro una última vez la gorra verde antes de irme, apenas van en la letra "B" el apellido de Miyako empieza con "G" así que no me entero en que grupo esta.

Espero impaciente hasta que el salón se llena, ni Miyako ni gorra verde llegan lo que significa que estaré sola. Una chica llamada Himeko intenta entablar amistad conmigo pero después de pasar 5 minutos hablando con ella te das cuentas de que es sencillamente la persona más irritante del mundo. Así que solo me queda rogar que Miya no se olvide de mí para así estar durante los almuerzos con ella.

Mi peor pesadilla se cumple, cuando salgo de mi salón y me dispongo a buscar a mi nueva amiga me la encuentro platicando con algunos de sus compañeros y compañeras. Pareceré muy dramática pero mis ojos empiezan a escocer y no tardo en salir corriendo con dirección al baño. Mi vida ya estaba destinada a arruinarse, si no es por un charco de lodo será por esto.

-¡Momoko!- exclama Miyako agarrándome de la mano- ¿Qué tienes?

-¿Qué que tengo?- pregunto sin voltearla a ver- Me cambiaste, me dejaste sola, preferiste a tus compañeros de clase.

-Oh Momoko yo nunca aria eso.- me dice sin soltar mi mano y haciéndome girar para que la voltee a ver- Ellos son muy agradables, pero no son tú, me divierto más contigo.

Miyako me sonríe de una forma tan dulce que no me cabe duda de que está diciendo la verdad. Nos abrazamos y dejo que mis lágrimas recorran mis mejillas un poco más antes de separarme y mirarla.

-Perdóname pero mi grupo está lleno de niñas presumidas y chicos feos que no se parecen en nada a ti ni a mi hermoso gorra verde.- le explico.

-Tranquila, a ti tampoco podrá remplazarte nadie.

Ambas sonreímos, tuve suerte de toparme con una amiga como ella.

-Y hablando de gorra verde ¿Descubriste en que grupo está?- le pregunto.

-No. Cuando me llamaron el seguían sentado.- me responde negando con la cabeza- Creo que incluso estaba dormido.

-¡Ya viste! Él y yo tenemos muchísimo en común.- exclamo emocionada.

-¿En común?- me cuestiona confundida.

-¡Siiii! Yo me aburrí con el discurso del director así que me puse a buscarlo y como a él no le interesa nadie lo que hizo fue dormirse.

Miyako me mira confundida por un momento para después ponerse a reír.

-Ay Momo eres increíble.- me dice sin dejar de reír asiendo que ahora sea mi turno de estar extrañada.

-Bueno, pero esta increíble chica tiene hambre y ni loca planea comerse la comida de chango que le envió su mamá. ¿Tienes algo que me invites de comer?

Mi amiga vuelve a reír mientras levanta su lonchera de un color celeste. Nos sentamos a comer ahí mismo en el pasillo, la mayoría se quedó en sus salones así que aquí será el lugar perfecto para hablar sobre nuestros planes sin que nadie nos escuche.

_Bueno. ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Supongo que la mayoría ya descubrió quien es "gorra verde" y en caso que no, no lean el párrafo siguiente para así evitar spoilers._

_Como aclaración les informo que mi personaje favorito es Bellota, Kaoru o Buttercup (como ustedes le quieran decir) así que les pido que no sientan que la estoy ofendiendo en ningún momento. De igual manera no sientan que estoy ofendiendo a Momoko pero en el anime se ve tan distraída e inocente que no me sorprendería que confundiera a la anterior mencionada con un hombre._

_En fin. ¡Feliz Navidad! Atrasado y ¡Prospero Año Nuevo! Adelantado. Que su vida se llene de bendiciones e inspiración._

_Los quiere: yo._


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Perdón por la tardanza! Pero tenía un par de proyectos contra reloj y otro al que tenía que darle fin una vez por todas después de mucho trabajo. Bueno con este capítulo vamos a llegar a la mitad de la historia así que espero y les guste._

**Capítulo 3: Espiando a las futbolistas**

Después de tres días de agotador trabajo de investigación al más puro estilo de James Bond Miyako y yo descubrimos no solo su salón sino más importante aún que le gusta hacer. Cuando el balón de soccer vuela en línea recta hasta la portería mi corazón vuela con él. ¡Es tan buen futbolista!

Apenas hoy lo descubrimos, bueno más bien fue Miyako. Por una de las casualidades del destino mi rubia amiga fue enviada a pedir tiza a primera hora con el director se cruzó con mi guapo gorra verde que era regañado injustamente por llegar tarde fuera de su salón. Entonces fue que lo vio, el balón en la parte de atrás de su mochila. En cuanto me lo dijo a la hora del receso nos pusimos en marcha a investigar todo lo referente al futbol logrando formar una lista de las cuatro cosas más importantes:

1\. Hoy empiezan los entrenamientos para que en unos cuantos días se haga la selección de los alumnos que conformaran el equipo oficial de la escuela.

2\. Las selecciones estarán coordinadas por los estudiantes de último año que estuvieron el año pasado, todos ellos tienen su lugar asegurado.

3\. Solo hay una chica con su lugar asegurado en el equipo de Fut y es toda una marimacha.

4\. ¡Más de la mitad de los miembros del equipo son guapísimos! Pero claro, ninguno es tan heroico como mi gorra verde.

-¿Qué tal juega?- me pregunta Miyako sentándose a mi lado en las gradas mientras me pasa un jugo.

-¿Y todavía preguntas? Es gorra verde del que estamos hablando.- le recuerdo- Acaba de meter un gol.

-Y debió ser uno bueno, mira lo contentos están los de su equipo.- comenta Miyako pero no puedo concentrarme.

Una chica, una de las marimachas aspirantes a futbolista, está abrazando a gorra verde y es correspondida.

-¿Cómo se atreve a tocar a MÍ chico?- refunfuño mientras cruzo mis brazos.

-Vamos, están celebrando un gol.- intenta tranquilizarme mi pacifista amiga.

-Aun así más le vale no volverle a tocar.

Para el bien del rostro de la fea chica, esta no vuelve a abrazar a mi príncipe pero con terror noto que una vez acabado el entrenamiento caminan juntos con otra chica a recoger sus cosas atrás de las gradas.

-Ven.- murmuro jalando a Miyako para acercarnos a oír lo que dicen.

Entonces un chico de último grado con buenos bíceps y cabello castaño se acerca a trote ligero, aun no estamos lo suficiente cerca así que no logro escuchar la conversación entera.

-… A este paso el equipo tendrá una gran cantidad de chicas este año.- dice el de último curso que supongo es el capitán.

-¿Enserio?- pregunta gorra verde con los ojos brillosos.

¿Y a él que le importa que haya chicas en el equipo? ¿Acaso planea ligar con ellas? ¿Acaso le gustan las marimachas? ¡Yo no quiero convertirme en una marimacha! Antes de ponerme a gritar o cualquier locura que delate nuestra posición prefiero respirar profundamente y pensar con lógica. Seguramente estas mujeres con las que se junta son tan marimachas que las ve como amigos. Aunque una de ellas tiene el pelo negro atado en dos coletas y la otra, la del abrazo, usa aretes debajo de los remolinos castaños de su pelo.

-… veré en el próximo entrenamiento.- se despide el guapo chico ¡Diablos! Estaba tan perdida en mi mente que no escuche su conversación.

-Está tan bueno.- dice la castaña mordiéndose el labio.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritan la pareja, no romántica, de pelinegros mirando a su compañera con los ojos muy abiertos, juro que estuve a punto de unirme a su grito.

-¡Qué asco Izumi!- chilla la pelinegra agitando su cabeza aceleradamente, inmediatamente me cae ahora mejor- Aunque debo admitir…

-Cálmense ustedes dos.- las para mi oji-verde favorito- Es nuestro futuro capitán de equipo no podemos verlo…

Su vos, encantadora vos, se desvanece mientras el trio se aleja.

-Él dijo las.- comenta Miyako.

-¿De qué hablas?- la cuestión sin entender un comino de su comentario.

-Él dijo: Las veré el próximo entrenamiento. Como si las tres fueran chicas.

-No digas tonterías.- me apresuro a decir mientras salgo de las gradas seguida de mi amiga.

-No son tonterías, él dijo las.- se defiende mientras iniciamos nuestro camino de regreso a casa.

-Te adoro Miya pero tienes que aprenderte a lavar las orejas. ¿Cómo crees que gorra verde va a ser mujer?

De improvisto mi amiga de ojos celeste se detiene.

-Oh, no lo creerás ¿verdad?- ruego.

-Pues eso explicaría muchas cosas.

-¡Miyako!

-¿Qué? Es verdad.

Bufo mientras doy largas zancadas para alejarme, ella no puede estar hablando enserio. Gorra verde es totalmente un chico.

-Momoko.

Escucho que me llama pero no me doy la vuelta.

-Vamos, es que debes admitir que sus rasgos son muy parecidos a los de una chica.- defiende su punto mientras me alcanza pero yo la miro con mala cara y ella da un bufido de resignación.

-Está bien, hay que admitir que no tiene pestañas y eso va totalmente en contra de ser una chica.

Una sonrisa triunfante llena mi rostro y camino un poco más lento.

-0-0-0-

-Esas chicas.- murmuro entre dientes mientras las mismas arpías roba futuro novio hacen reír a el mencionado y otros miembros a aspirantes de futbolista.

-Ay Momo, no es para tanto.- me consuela Miyako.

Hoy a la hora del receso vi como el par se sentaba a comer con él. Y por si fuera poco después otro aspirante a futbolista de primer año, ni cerca de ser tan bueno, también se había sentado y parecía una perfecta cita doble. Aunque Miyako diga que no.

Mis observaciones sobre cómo se devuelven las ARFN (arpías roba futuro novio) como he decidido llamarlas se ve bruscamente interrumpido por la llegada de un chico increíblemente parecido a gorra verde. Sus ojos son apenas un poco más oscuros que los suyos, su nariz es exactamente igual solo que más grande, su pelo tiene el mismo peinado solo que en lugar de ser negro azulado es negro verdoso. La única diferencia notable son la cejas, mientras que las de él están bien pobladas las de gorra verde son… sacudo la cabeza, estuve a punto de pensar algo tan demente como lo que dijo Miyako ayer. Pero eso no es importante, lo importante es que este hombre es exactamente como me imagino a gorra verde dentro de tres años.

_¿Les gusto? Como ven Miyako ya empezó a dudar y Momoko esta celosa de las compañeras de equipo de gorra verde. ¡Espero review!_

_Los quiere: yo._


	4. Chapter 4

_Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Espero y les guste._

**Capítulo 4: "Kao"**

-Dios mío es tan guapo que me lo comería con helado.- comento mordiéndome el labio, ay papacito.

-¡Momoko!- exclama mi rubia amiga sorprendida.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo dices esas cosas?- veo enrojecerse las mejillas de mi amiga mientras mira a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie me escucho. Vamos, ni que fuera para tanto.

El sexy chico se acerca a los chicos de último año y los saluda de forma cordial. Estos contestan el saludo con respeto y la respuesta parece obvia, era el antiguo capitán del equipo de futbol.

-¿Cómo quieres que no haga esos comentarios cuando es una versión…- no es como decirlo, diría más grande pero no parece lo exacto.

-Masculina de gorra verde.- termina mi frase Miyako.

-Si exactamen… ¡oye! Gorra verde es MUY masculino.- me quejo a lo que Miya responde con una sonrisa de inocencia.

-Vamos sabes que es verdad.

-Vente, ay que espiar.- le digo ignorando su comentario y acercándome a donde el sexi chico habla con los demás.

-Es increíble ay que decir que eres un gran entrenador.- comenta el tipo que ayer intercepto a gorra verde y las ARFN.

-Oh sí, estoy más que celosa, me gustaría tener toda la atención que tú le pones.- dice coqueta la única chica que ya tenía su lugar asegurado en el equipo.

-Ay Kusa qué cosas dices.- contesta el chico poniéndose un poco rojo, ¿acaso a todos los tipos sexis les gustan las marimachas?- Bueno ¿Y cuándo serán las selecciones?

-El viernes de la próxima semana.- contesta el actual capitán.

-¿El mismo día que el de las porristas? Yo que quería ver como meneaban el c###.- se queja otro de los chicos ganándose una cachetada de la que al parecer se llama Kusa.

-Es de mi hermana de la que estás hablando.

En ese momento gorra verde aparece corriendo con una sonrisa atravesando su rostro distrayendo a los muchachos de la incómoda conversación.

-¡Dai!- grita emocionado mientras salta como un niño pequeño a los brazos del chico sexy- ¿Me viste?

-¿Qué si te vi?- pregunta este mientras le revuelve el pelo- Si ya veo los especulares con tu nombre. Kao juegas incluso mejor que yo.

_Kao… _¡Kao! Su nombre es Kao. Es el nombre más hermoso que he escuchado en mi vida, es el nombre más increíble que podría existir. Kao le queda perfecto y lo mejor de todo ¡Es 100% masculino! Aunque es un nombre un poco extraño si lo piensas bien, significa cara después de todo.

Pero no es la única cosa que he descubierto hoy. Al parecer el comentario del asqueroso chico de antes fue bastante afortunado, ya sé cómo conquistarlo… ¡Seré porrista!

-0-0-0-

Les diré que la marimacha del equipo de futbol sería bastante bonita si tan solo se vistiera como chica. Hablemos un poco de ella, tiene el cabello rubio cortado como chico, los ojos rojos, tiene un lunar justo al lado de estos y viste siempre con ropa suelta y normalmente color celeste. Hora hablemos de su gemela, porque si tiene una gemela, su cabello le llega hasta media espalda y tiene un par de mechones sujetos en colitas, y sus ropas suelen ser vestidos naranjas, por lo demás son totalmente idénticas. Y no solo es lo único que las diferencia, sino también sus gustos ya que a Kusa le gusta el futbol y ella, la cual resulta llamarse Hana, es nadie menos que la persona que tiene en sus manos el destino de mi relación con Kao.

-¿Así que ustedes quieren ser porristas?- pregunta ella entre risas.

-Si ¿Algún problema?- la enfrento.

-Claro que no, pero dudo que duren un segundo en el equipo si me permiten decírselo.- responde ella riendo.

-Vamos Miya mostrémosle a esta tipa de lo que estamos hechas.- le digo con una gran sonrisa a mi amiga.

-Pero Momoko yo no quiero ser porrista.- alega Miyako.

-¿Me…me quieres dejar sola?- pregunto mientras siento como un nudo se forma en mi estómago.

-No claro que no…- contesta mi amiga de ojos azules con un suspiro- Solo hasta las pruebas Momoko, después me dejaras ir a mis clases de piano. ¿Es un trato?

-Es un trato.- confirmo apretándole la mano y corriendo hasta donde se encuentran el resto de las chicas.

-0-0-0-

-Au- me quejo queda mientras estiro mis aun adoloridas piernas sobre la yerba del patio de la secundaria.

-Momoko no puedo creer de que después de casi tres días aun te duelan.- dice Miyako que se encuentra a mi lado.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- digo- Soy una chica de comics, tele y chocolate, no de ejercicio. Estoy pensando que tal vez esa rubia oxigenada tenía razón.

-Yo también soy rubia.- se queja mi amiga de los ojos celestes.

-Lo sé pero tú eres una rubia bonita y ella es una rubia oxigenada.- le explico- Una rubia oxigenada con mucha razón.

-Vamos ¿No me dirás que le dejaras a tu adorado Kao a una de las… como se llamaban?- pregunta Miya con un dedo en el mentón.

-ARFN.- le contesto mientras miro a donde Kao, las dos arpías y el chico de la otra ves caminan- Claro que no se los dejare. Tengo una idea.

Me paro y aunque las piernas me matan camino hasta pararme justo enfrente del cuarteto que se detiene sorprendido al verme.

-Hola.- saludo.

-¿Hola?- contesta Kao.

-Quería agradecerte, tú sabes, por lo de la otra vez.- digo con la sonrisa más coqueta de la que soy capaz.

-Eh, de nada.- responde arrugando sus demasiado delgadas cejas.

-Creo que patinas muy bien y también te he visto jugar futbol, eres genial.- le comento lo más natural posible mientras tuerzo uno de los mechones de mi pelo.

-¿Enserio? ¡Pues gracias!

-No hay de que, opino que es genial que te gusten los deportes, a mí también me encantan, de echo are la prueba para las porristas.- sigo con la plática mientras pestañeo muy rápido.

-Oh ¿Su capitana es Hana Niwa no? La hermana de Kusa Niwa la mejor futbolista femenina que ha dado esta escuela.- me cuestiona con los ojos brillosos.

-Hay quienes incluso dicen que ella debería ser la capitana del equipo de futbol y no Buraun.- comenta la tal Izumi emocionada.

-Al parecer ustedes la admiran mucho.- afirmo a lo que las dos chicas y Kao asienten.

-Ciertamente es muy buena pero hay rumores que dicen que cierta pelinegra la vencerá.- comenta el chico cuyo nombre no conozco golpeando el lado derecho de su nariz, hay que decir que está en el extremo izquierdo de los cuatro.

-¡¿Dónde oíste eso?!- chilla la castaña- Todos saben que yo seré la próxima Kusa.

-¡Oh no lo serás!- exclama el chico.

Antes de que me de los cuatro futbolistas empiezan a discutir sobre cosas completamente incomprensibles para mi así que decido hacer lo más sensato e irme a donde Miyako me ve con cara divertida.

-¿Qué tal tu incursión Julieta?- pregunta.

Yo volteo a donde están los chicos que acabo de dejar y me encuentro con una mirada esmeralda. Kao rápidamente se jira y sigue hablando con sus amigos, una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro.

-Genial.- le contesto a Miyako antes de tomarla de la mano y jalarla- ¡Vamos! Tenemos que ir a entrenar.

-Pero Momoko el entrenamiento empieza en tres horas.

_¿Y? A mí me divirtió bastante escribirlo así que espero que ustedes hayan sentido lo mismo leyéndolo. Ya llevamos dos terceras partes de esta loca historia así que estamos prácticamente en la recta final. Espero muchos reviews._

_Los quiere: yo._


	5. Chapter 5

_¡Hola! Vengo con un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por todo el apoyo. Aclaro que en esta historia no aparecerán los rrb (bueno no tendrán una aparición muy importante) pero ya posteriormente hare historias en las que sí. ¡Espero y les guste!_

**Capítulo 5: Porristas**

-No es cierto.- todo el ánimo que le había puesto a los últimos entrenamientos parece esfumarse en el momento en que las veo ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?

-¿Quiénes son ellas?- pregunta la inocente Miyako cuando las ve entrar.

-Es la princesa presumida y su sequito del mal.- contesto con una aura oscura cubriéndome.

-¿La princesa presumida y su sequito del mal?- repite mi amiga confundida.

-La de en medio,- digo señalando a una de las tres horribles chicas- se llama Himeko Shirogane y es la niña más presumida, fresa, ególatra y superficial del mundo. Y las dos de atrás son Mandy Antuanet y Brandy Barock, su sequito, siempre están atrás de ella apoyándola con todo. Son realmente estresantes.

-Me lo imagino.- me dio la razón Miyako.

-Pero eso no es lo peor- continuo- La niña es tan rica que si quiere algo lo tiene sí o sí.

-Lo que significa que tendremos de esforzarnos más si queremos conseguir entrar en el equipo.- dice Miyako muy animada jalándome del brazo hacia el centro del gimnasio.

Yo hago un poco de resistencia en parte por qué a pesar de que ya llevamos nuestra buena cantidad de entrenamientos aun no me acostumbro al dolor que causa. Y en otra parte por escuchar a mi amiga así de emocionada ¿Qué no ella planeaba renunciar el día de las selecciones para así ir a tomar clases de piano?

-Miya.- la llamo y ella me voltea a ver con una sonrisa.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué estás tan emocionada?

-Se supone que sería una sorpresa.- dice poniéndose un poco roja.

-¿Qué cosa sería una sorpresa?

-¡Descubrí que hay un horario libre de clases más tarde!- exclama y sus ojos brillan- Podre tomar mis clases de piano a las seis de la tarde lo que me da tiempo para quedarme a los entrenamientos de porrista, será algo pesado, pero valdrá la pena. ¡Así podremos seguir pasando tanto tiempo juntas! Aparte no quiero perderme ningún detalle de tu vida amorosa.- finaliza guiñándome un ojo de forma picara.

Una gran sonrisa se forma en mi rostro mientras le abrazo los hombros con uno de mis brazos.

-Ya verás Miyako Gotokuji seremos las mejores porristas de la escuela.- aseguro a lo que mi amiga responde con una risilla.

-¡Chicas vengan aquí!- nos llama Rita la mano derecha de Hana (la cual parece bastante molesta) una chica bajita de mejillas redondas y ojos verdes casi tan bonitos como los de mi hermoso Kao.

Miya y yo nos acercamos al grupo de aspirantes para porrista que hacen un círculo alrededor del par de chicas que están a cargo del equipo, apenas y podemos ver algo.

-¡Tenemos algo que mostrarles!- exclama con los ojos brillosos.

-Han llegado los uniformes.- continua la capitana en un tono serio.

-¡Y están preciosos!- comenta Rita mientras parecen flotar corazoncitos a su alrededor.

-Son doce.- sigue Hana con los brazos cruzados y mirándonos con superioridad- ¿Saben lo que eso significa?

Un murmullo general invade el gimnasio, todas sabemos lo que quiere decir pero nadie quiere ser la primera en hablar.

-Que el equipo será de doce.- dice al fin una chica de segundo que el año pasado ya fue parte del equipo, es muy buena.

-Exacto.- confirma la capitana- Y como somos cinco las de último grado que ya estábamos el año pasado eso da siete lugares disponibles para todas las demás.

Un golpe de nerviosismo recorre a todas las presentes con excepción de Himeko y su sequito, esto no me da buena espina. Intento hacer n conteo rápido de todas las chicas que estamos aquí, somos unas veinticuatro, cinco ya tienen su lugar asegurado así que quedan diecinueve chicas entre las que tendrán que repartirse los siete lugares disponibles. Pero si mis temores son ciertos y Himeko y sus amigas compran su lugar están quedando… ¡Cuatro lugares para dieciséis personas! ¿Cómo se supone que pueda con eso?

-Bueno y ahora ¡¿Quién quiere ver los uniformes?!- pregunta la pequeña oji-verde con una sonrisa haciendo que todas nos animemos un poco.

Los uniformes resultan ser bastante simples: unas licras negras, una falda a tablas, un top de tirantes y unos pompones. Lo único divertido es que ¡son de colores! O si hay azules, rosas y verdes, cuatro de cada uno. Las faldas son un poco más obscuras que los tops y los pompones están en un punto medio entre unos y otros. Todas las niñas empiezan a decir cuál color quieren que sea su uniforme si pasan ¡Ilusas! ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta que solo una de cada cuatro se quedara?

-A mí me gustan los azules ¿Y a ti Momo?- me pregunta mi rubia amiga.

-¿Eso que importa?- respondo con otra pregunta- De todos modos no lo lograre.

-¡Momoko!- me reclama- ¿Qué con esa actitud? ¿¡Como planeas conseguir lo que quieres si te desanimas tan rápido!?

-Es que Miyako t…

-Si entiendo Momoko.- me interrumpió pero ¿Cómo sabía que iba a decir?- Pero niña no nos hemos esforzado tanto para que te rindas así. ¿O acaso les dejaras a las ARFN a Kao?

-¡Ni loca!- exclame al imaginarme a mi guapísimo futuro novio en los brazos de otra- Me esforzare más. ¿Crees que ese rosa me quedara?- pregunto señalando uno de los uniformes.

Miyako estaba abriendo la boca para interrumpirme cuando una chillona vos la interrumpió.

-Sueñas Momokita ese uniforme será mío.

¿Momokita? ¿Qué con ese apodo?

-¿Disculpa? Pero si tú acabas de iniciar con los entrenamientos hoy. Y Momo y yo estamos desde hace una semana, no tienes oportunidad.- le respondió cruzando los brazos y mirándola desafiantemente. ¡¿Quién es esta niña y que hizo con mi amiga incapaz de matar una mosca?!

-¿Enserio? ¡Pues mi papi no está muy de acuerdo!- respondió la "princesita"

-¡Sí!

-Él no está de acuerdo.- la siguieron su sequito.

-¿Y a eso que tiene que ver él con esto?- contraataco Miyako.

-No lo sé, pregúntale al director.- contesto Himeko.

-¡Sí!

-¡Pregúntale!

-¿De qué hablas?

-El dinero mueve al mundo rubiecita.- finalizo la niña que ¿aún no les cuento? Tiene el pelo de un color en un punto medio entre el mío y el de Kuriko en dos horribles coletas que muestran sus exagerados chinos.

La hartante muchachita se va con sus dos amigas atrás soltando una risa entre maniática y chillona.

-¿A qué se refería?- me cuestiona Miyako que como no va en el mismo salón que nosotras no la conoce.

-Aun no te he contado lo peor de Himeko. Lo que sucede con ella y su familia es que es tan asquerosamente rica que incluso tiene un baño privado. ¡Podría comprar el vaticano si eso quisiera!- le explico con una expresión de asco en mi rostro que no puedo con ella- Creo que la mitad del dinero de la escuela son donaciones de su padre así que si no me equivoco, y créeme que no me equivoco, su papá convenció al director de que ella y sus amigas entren al equipo de porristas.

-Que malditas tramposas.- murmuro mi amiga oji-celeste entre dientes, no podría estar más que de acuerdo.

-¡Hey chicas!- nos saludó Rita la cual parecía siempre estar alegre- Las vi conversando con la señorita "soy tan rica que c### en oro" y…

-¿Es cierto?- la interrumpió Miyako?

-¿Qué c### en oro? No lo sé, aunque dicen que de eso está hecho su baño privada.- dijo la mano derecha de la capitana poniéndose un dedo en el mentón, tuve que aguantar una pequeña risa.

-No, que su papá convenció al director de meterla al equipo de porristas.- la corrigió mi amiga.

-No debería hablar de eso.- respondió la oji-verde haciendo una mueca de disgusto- Solo venía a invitarlas a que se queden una hora más a entrenar, Hana piensa que las elecciones son un poco injustas para algunas así que si están interesadas en mejorar pueden quedarse.

-¡Mira Momoko eso es justó lo que necesitamos!- exclamo mi amiga emocionada.

-¿Podemos responder después?

-Si claro.

-Ya les avisamos después.

Tanto Hana como Miyako parecían confundidas por mi respuesta, la primera se fue a hablar con otras niñas de primero y mi amiga me interrogo con la mirada. Sé que si queremos conseguir un lugar en el equipo necesitamos este entrenamiento extra pero…

-No me mires así.- le digo a mi amiga.

-¡Entonces explícate!

La cosa es sencilla. Nuestro entrenamiento acaba justo media hora antes que el del equipo de fútbol lo que significa que me da justo el tiempo para darme un regaderaso rápido y arreglarme para ver el final del entrenamiento de gorra verde. Si me quedo una hora más entrenando para cuando salga él se habrá ido de la escuela.

-¿Y saben que va a ser lo mejor?- pregunto la vos chillona de Himeko que pasaba en ese momento al lado de nosotras.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron sus hartantes amigas al mismo tiempo.

-Que ahora podre tener al chico que quiera.

-Decidido, nos quedamos a entrenar una hora más.- anuncio convencida.

-0-0-0-

Auch, auch ¡auch! Decir que duele es quedarse corto, muy corto de hecho. Los últimos tres días han sido pesados a más no poder. ¡Y pensar que en gran parte es mi culpa! Como hace cuatro días perdimos mucho tiempo con lo de los uniformes me sentí casi igual de cansada después de la hora extra de entrenamiento que como antes se me ocurrió la dichosa idea de entrenarme también afuera con Miyako que se puso a buscar secuencias de ejercicio y se convirtió en la entrenadora. ¡No tiene piedad! Hemos hecho tantos abdominales que creo que podría usar mi panza de lavadero. Pero ahora sí, mañana al fin serán las dichosas elecciones y al parecer todo nuestro esfuerzo extra ha dado resultado ya que la rubia oxigenada de la capitana nos sonríe a mí no oxigenada pero si rubia amiga y a mí cuando somos de las primeras en acabar las sentadillas.

-¡Bien chicas!- dijo Hana dando unos aplausos firmes- Quiero decir que estoy orgullosa de ustedes que decidieron quedarse una hora más para seguir entrenando. Mañana es el gran día y créanme lo mejor que pueden hacer ahora es descansar bien. Recuerden que todo depende del desempeño de mañana y no quiero a un grupo de zombis. Mucha suerte y nos vemos mañana, ya se pueden ir.

Todas las chicas caminamos hacia los vestidores, _descansar_ eso es todo lo que necesito. De repente una risa llama mi atención. En el camino que lleva de los vestidores a la salida de la escuela parecen estar desfilando todos los aspirantes de futbol y entre ellos, como no, esta Kao que ríe divertido de algo que dijo ese chico que siempre está con él y las ARFN, que maravillosamente no están por ahí. Su risa es tan linda y aún más cuando no es causada por una chica.

-0-0-0-

Después de despedirme de Miyako al fin llego a mi casa encantada. Hoy nuestro entrenamiento aparte del de la escuela fue muy corto para que pudiéramos descansar.

-¡Momoko!- chilla mi pequeña hermana saltando a mis brazos cuando me ve llegar- Papá nos compró la serie completa de Galactic Man y mamá nos compró dulces y va a hacer palomitas para que tengamos una maratón.

-Con que una maratón he.

-0-0-0-

-Momoko te ves horrible.- me dijo Miyako cuando al fin llegó la hora de las pruebas.

-Gracias, no hay nada mejor que tu mejor amiga te halague.- contesto mientras intento mantenerme en píe.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué era tan importante llegar al capítulo cien ayer ¿No pudiste esperar una noche más?

-¿Mande?- pregunto, creo que me quede dormida durante unos segundos. De hecho en clases perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que los maestros me regañaron por quedarme dormida y en el recreo Miyako estaba evitando que me callera sobre la comida a cada rato.

-¡Chicas a correr! Diez vueltas al gimnasio ¡Rápido!- ordeno la capitana.

Creo que estar viendo Galactic Man hasta las cinco de la mañana cuando me tenía que despertar a las seis no fue una buena idea. Me estoy quedando atrás en casi todo, si no es en todo. Las únicas que maso menos a mí nivel son Himeko, sus amigas y un par de chicas de primero que no aceptaron quedarse a las horas extra. Miyako es realmente buena.

-Bueno chicas eso es todo.- anuncio Rita sonriente, como siempre- En diez minutos tendremos los resultados.

_¡Listo! ¿Les gusto? En este capítulo no apareció mucho "Kao" pero vemos que Momoko está trabajando duro para conseguirlo. ¡El próximo capítulo será el gran final! Espero reviews._

_Los quiere: yo._


	6. Chapter 6

_¡Hola! No puedo creer que ya estemos en el final, parece que fue ayer que inicie con esta historia. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo. Espero y no los decepcione._

**Capítulo 6: Una chica**

Las cinco chicas de último grado regresan cada una con un uniforme en los brazos. El de Hana es rosa, Rita opto por uno que combinara con sus ojos y las otras tienen uno de cada uno. Eso nos deja disponibles tres azules, dos verdes y dos rosas. Uno para mí y otro para Himeko, no puede ser de otra forma.

-Bien, empezaremos a nombrar a las ganadoras empezando por la que consiguió una mayor puntuación.- dijo Rita- Una vez sean nombradas podrán ir eligiendo sus uniformes.

-En primer lugar Himeko Shigorane.- anuncio la capitana que parecía querer romper la tabla de madera sobre la que estaban sus notas de lo molesta que estaba.

-¡Lo sabía!- chilla la nombrada agarrando uno de los uniformes rosas y levantando los brazos triunfal- Inclínense frente a su princesa.

Hana agarra uno de los brazos de la princesita y lo baja violentamente para después hacerla girar de tal modo que la niña (que aparte está bien enana) tenga que mirarla a sus ojos rojos como la sangra que arden de una manera capas incluso de borrarle la sonrisa a su mano derecha.

-Mira niña rica,- empieza a hablar haciendo temblar a Himeko- tendrás el lugar asegurado entre nosotras pero yo sigo siendo tú capitana y tienes que respetarme. Aparte ni creas que podrás seguir flojeando como hoy por qué no dejare que nadie, escuchaste NADIE, arruine mi equipo. ¿Entendiste?

La niñata asintió mientras se ponía blanca como el papel causando una sonrisa de superioridad en la rubia que la soltó.

-Bien, ahora en segundo y tercer lugar se encuentran Mandy Antuanet y Brandy Barock.- continua.

El par caminan nerviosamente tomar sus uniformes (uno verde y otro azul) después de ver como su líder fue intimidada.

-Lo mismo para ustedes _preciosas_.- sisea Hana aumentando el miedo de las chicas- Ahora en cuarto lugar se encuentra Sakura Natsuki.

La chica de segundo que se atrevió a decir que solo seriamos doce las que conformarían el equipo camina al frente, toma un uniforme azul y se para al lado del trio superficial a las que les dedica una mirada asesina.

-En quinto esta Miyako Gotokuji.

Mi amiga abre los ojos como plato mientras camina temerosa por su uniforme, que por supuesto es azul. Yo no puedo más que mirarla perpleja, lo logro, tengo que hacerlo yo también.

-En sexto Hikari Mizuki.

Una niña de segundo salta y suelta un grito mientras va corriendo a tomar el último uniforme rosa e ir a abrazar a Sakura. Miro añorante el último uniforme, es verde, no es el que quería. Mi mente vuela rápidamente a la razón por la que estoy aquí, Kao, gorra VERDE. ¡Eso es! Kao siempre esta vestido de verde, seguro es su color favorito y aparte me debo ver súper sexi con ese color.

-Bueno.- dice la capitana después de aclararse la garganta- Antes de continuar quiero agradecerles por todo su esfuerzo y pedirles que no se desanimen. Si en verdad les gustaría ser porristas no se rindan, el próximo año podrán volverlo a intentar. Ahora sin más preámbulos el último puesto es para…

-0-0-0-

Las lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas mientras corro a los vestidores. No puedo creer que no lo haya logrado. Y lo peor de todo es Miyako sí. Sé que es un poco egoísta de mi parte pero después de todo ella no quería ser porrista, solo lo hizo porque yo le pedí que me acompañara, y ahora ella será y yo no. Cuando estoy a punto de llegar a mi destino veo a Kao recargado, de una manera súper sensual, en la pared que divide los vestidores de hombres y los de mujeres. ¡No puedo permitir que me vea así! Me puse rímel y de seguro ya está súper escurrido.

Me escondo atrás de un arbusto y agudizo tanto la vista como el oído. En ese momento del vestidor de chicas sale Izumi que tiene el pelo empapado agarrado en una coleta.

-Tardas demasiado.- la regaña Kao.

-Tengo que estar guapa para el momento en el que me nombren miembro del equipo de futbol.- contesta con una sonrisa brillante- Tal vez así el capitán al fin se decida a invitarme a salir. ¿Dónde está Akira?

Con que ese es el nombre de la otra ARFN.

-Se adelantó, estaba súper nerviosa. Hoy no fue su mejor día.

-Uf, ni me lo digas, espero que aun así logre conseguir un lugar- comenta la castaña haciendo una mueca- ¿Pero cómo no se iba a poner nerviosa con ese papacito en las gradas? ¡Creo que me enamore!- la expresión de la chica había cambiado a una súper emocionada mientras que mi guapo pelinegro parecía molesto y una gotita resbala de su frente.

-Tú te enamoras de cualquiera.

-Ya sabes que juego cielo.- dice la ARFN ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle cielo?- Seré la novia del capitán del equipo de futbol de esta escuela y el resto de los chicos tendrán que aguantarse. Pero el hecho de que mi corazón tenga dueño no significa que no pueda darme un buen taco de ojo con el nenaso que trajiste. Pero tú qué sabes de amor.

-Sí, amor muy lindo, vámonos.- responde Kao ligeramente sonrojado mientras la toma de la muñeca y la jala.

-Espera ¿no te habrás enamorado verdad?- la detuvo su amiga haciendo que el rostro de mi chico se ponga rojo como la granada- ¡Tú dibujando corazoncitos y escuchando canciones románticas! No me lo imagino.

-Por favor no le digas a nadie.- le rogo el pelinegro que estaba del color de mi moño.

-Soy una tumba.- le juro la chica haciendo una cruz sobre su pecho con una mano y levantando la otra.

Empezaron a caminar en dirección de las canchas mientras yo no podía salir de mi asombro. Kao estaba enamorado. ¡Y no había dado ni una sola pista de quien! ¿Y si no era yo? ¡No podría soportarlo! Acabo de ver que Izumi obviamente no es, pero esa otra chica… Akira. ¿Y si es ella?

-Momo.- una voz atrás de mí me llama asiendo que me sobresalte.

-¿Mi…miyako?- me sorprendo al ver a mi amiga atrás de mi- ¿Qué haces aquí? Tenía entendido que las que quedaran seleccionadas se tendrían que quedar a una reunión para dar los últimos detalles de cómo serán los entrenamientos y cosas así.

-Sí, pero si no estás en el equipo eres libre de ir a donde quieras.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No pensabas que me quedaría en el equipo si no estabas tú ¿verdad?

-Bueno yo…

-Momoko tú eres la única razón por la que entre a eso. Y como ya cambie mi horario de las clases de piano siempre podemos aprovechar el tiempo que íbamos a ocupar entrenando en una clase de confección monísima que encontré en el centro. ¿Te parece?

-¡Es genial Miyako, claro!- exclamo feliz, tal vez las cosas no están tan mal después de todo.

-Vamos, están por anunciar a los miembros del equipo de futbol.- dice mi rubia amiga tomándome del brazo- Creo que eso te interesa.

-¡Oh cierto! Tengo que contarte lo que acabo de escuchar decir a Kao…

-0-0-0-

No lo han nombrado ¿Por qué diablos no lo han nombrado? Si es sencillamente increíble, imposible que no haya quedado seleccionado. Todas las aspirantes de porristas que fuimos rechazadas miramos emocionadas la selección y aplaudimos cuando cada uno de los chicos es nombrado. Acabo de descubrir que el chico con el que vi a mi guapísimo futuro novio riéndose ayer se llama Ryu Sora y creo que mira más o menos con la misma intensidad que yo a Kao que sigue sentado entre los aspirantes.

-Bien.- dice Kusa que al parecer acaba de tomar la batuta de estas selecciones- Como notaran únicamente quedan tres lugares en este equipo.

El nerviosismo es notable entre los chicos que aún no han sido nombrados. En ese momento llegan las seleccionadas de las porristas y veo como Hana le dedica una mirada cómplice a su gemela que en este momento luce justo como ella cuando está dando el nombre de las porristas.

-Primero que nada explicare por que dejamos al final a estas personitas que han mostrado mucha más determinación que la mayoría de los que ya han sido seleccionados. Y es que estamos realmente orgullosos y creo que son la prueba viviente de que el futbol no es un deporte solo de chicos.- continua mientras una sonrisa resplandeciente se forma en su rostro- Es la primera vez que todas las chicas que intentan conseguir un puesto lo logran así que un fuerte aplauso a las chicas del equipo de futbol de nuestra escuela: ¡Izumi Mitsuki, Akira Mei y Kaoru Matsubara!

Mi mundo se detiene cuando veo a gorra verde saltar de la emoción y abrazar a sus amigas. _Chica_, ella dijo las chicas del equipo de futbol. _Kaoru_, significa fragante, un nombre bastante femenino. No es posible esto, es simplemente imposible.

Escucho a Miyako decir "Lo sabía" a mi lado. Kaoru es abrazada por Ryu de una forma un poco más que amistosa y el chico sexi de la otra ves (el que me comería con helado) va a separarlos para luego decirle "Esa es mi hermanita".

-¿Estas bien Momoko?- pregunta mi amiga oji-azul un poco preocupada.

-No, no lo estoy.- contesto- Eh…eh estado e…ena…namora…enamorada de u…una chi…chica.

-0-0-0-

Kaoru ríe animadamente ante algo que dijo Akira. A pasado un año desde que la conocí, desde que me enamore de ella y descubrí que prefería a su hermano por qué, vamos, no soy lesbiana. Al inicio debo admitir que fue un poco difícil pero al final logre empezar a verla como una chica y no cualquier chica… ¡mi mejor amiga! (claro después de Miyako). Y no solo eso, también descubrí que las ARFN son bastante divertidas, de hecho Akira es realmente parecida a Miyako la cual asegura que soy idéntica a Izumi.

-Y díganme ¿Este año volverán a intentar entrar con las porristas?- nos cuestiona Kaoru con una ceja enarcada, ella sabe de ello pero claro no sabe que fue la razón por la que lo intentamos en el pasado.

-Pues…

-¡Chicas!- grita Izumi que llega corriendo a donde estamos las cuatro, al final si logro salir con el capitán del equipo de futbol pero una vez se graduó cortaron- Adivinen, acabo de ver a un trió de nuevos y están súper hotty.

A lo lejos mi mirada se cruza con unos ojos rojos propiedad de un pelinaranja con una gorra roja.

_Uf eso es todo. Espero y les guste. Gracias por todas las vistas, los follows, los favs y sobre todo los reviews. Estén atentos que en no mucho (probablemente tampoco pronto) estaré por aquí con otra historia._

_Los quiere: yo._


End file.
